Kyle VS Slash Grey
Kyle VS Slash Grey is a What-If? Death Battle with GameboyAdv's OC and PuasLuisZX's OC Description GameboyAdv vs Hope Broken! Two devil creatures killers will fight with deaths and Blood? Can the Creepypasta killer kill the defender of Magma God? Interlude Wiz: Original characters. Some are lame, and some are amazing warriors. Boomstick: Like Kyle, the Creepypasta killer. Wiz: And Slash Grey, the Magma Knight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kyle Wiz: In 1995, a young child had been born to a supposedly happy household. Boomstick: Supposedly being the key word, because his father turned out to be a demon and murdered the new mother. Not even old enough to speak and he's already got a tragic past. Wiz: His demon father Kristan- Boomstick: Irony! Wiz: Left his infant son to die of starvation. That's pretty cruel even for a demon. Boomstick: Good thing the kids Uncle John showed up for a surprise visit and took the young child in. His name was Kyle. Wiz: As he grew up, the demon portion of his soul began to give him homicidal tendencies. Boomstick: That must of sucked. At least he didn't have any physical things that could cause him to be an outcast Shows Kyle's pure white eyes Boomstick: Goddammit. Wiz: Kyle was able to resist these murderous desires, showing his first usage of the Undying Will. Boomstick: The what now? Wiz: Basically he has the most powerful will on the planet. Boomstick: Don't tell me this is another chosen one story. Wiz: Don't worry it's not. The Undying Will is actually given to people at RANDOM. Even Jeff the Killer had one. Anyway, Kyle went on to become one of the deadliest vigilantes on the planet alongside his partners Jane the Killer and Ticci Toby. Boomstick: That will may not have been a genetic thing, but good ol' dad still gave him some pretty sweet tricks. He's strong enough to throw people with one arm and knock down a metal door with a single kick. Wiz: He has reflexes strong enough to catch an arrow flying at him with little warning. Keep in mind that arrows fly at 225 feet per second. Boomstick: And we haven't even gotten to his weapons yet! He has two twin machete, two desert eagle pistols, and my all time favorite, his AA12 Automatic Shotgun with a sick golden paintjob. Ahhh look at it go! Killing criminals by the dozens! I want it and I want it now! Wiz: He also has a small pocket knife hidden up his sleeve for a surprise attack. But his ultimate weapon was given to him by his dead mother. After her death she became an entity. Anyway, she unlocked the Undying Will's true power for him, allowing him to access the Godslayer Katana. Boomstick: As the name implies, this thing is capable of killing immortal beings. That being said, it isn't exactly the best ultimate weapon in existence. Sure, it can kill Gods, but other than that it's a normal sword right? Wiz: Wrong. It can also increase in size, growing longer or shorter- Boomstick begins to snicker Wiz: Shut up. Boomstick: Okay, why doesn't he just use this all the time? Is it some honor bullshit again? Wiz: Actually, it's because using it can tire him out for days and can even kill him. Even so, he has defeated impossible odds, including defeating the Slenderman, surviving being shot point blank in the chest, defeating Jeff the Killer(who had the advantage of being in Hell, a place where all demons are stronger and yes Jeff becomes a demon), being impaled A LOT, and his most impressive feat, killing the God of Corruption Zalgo. Boomstick: Even all that crazy shit can't keep him away from his weaknesses. A lot of his wins involve help from others, and he rarely strategizes. Toby: We need to go about this strategically Kyle: Yeah well fuck you too Toby Kyle jumps through a skylight Wiz: Also he chose his human side over his demon side, keeping him far from his true potential. Boomstick: Even still, look out for this deadly Original Character. Kyle: Nice knife you got there. Hey look a gun! Kyle shoots the thug in the head Slash Grey Wiz: He's an orphan in two years of his born because his parents died of Falking, a monster of lava. Boomstick: Ha, Falking the monster of Lava. This creator doing funny names. Boomstick laughs. Wiz: But near for his death, his parents saved him and a school director adopted him becames a free member of the school when he met friends and study for created a fire cure. But unfortunally in his best friend birthday a giant monster attack all the city, but he and the rest of students are save but cost Director life. Slash: Director, Director, DIRECTOR! ''He cries for Director dead. '''Boomstick: Don't worry he is fine later.' Wiz: Ahh, no this will made Slash nightmares. Boomstick: Next for a war Slash was choosen by a commander with other seven teenagers include his best friend Jack but in the first mission saving Jack he fall in a vulcan, but he survived but his hands are uglier and he use gloves. The reason of his surviving is for a god that saved him with the cost of defending him. Magma God: Join and enter take this new power. Slash Grey: I acepted, I need return to my group. Boomstick: Deux Ex Machine. Wiz: In Hope Broken world all have a natural element, earth, air, fire and water are the basic with mix of heat, lava or smoke in fire case. Slash born with Earth powers, he cans create rocks and manipulate all type of earth like mud. Even with perfect experience using this attack he can create life. Boomstick: He can doing mud waves, rock traps a move that trap your opponent, rock armor, sand blocked, rock camp, earthquake with a manipulate range and pulverize a mountain. Holy shit! He is much powerfull. Wiz: Even with Magma God in his favour he gives Slash fire powers and weapons. Boomstick: Like all cliche character his main weapon is the sword. The Magma Blade is a Sword created by the Magma God the maximium controler of Fire, Magma and Lava. The user of this Sword is the Choosen One of the Magma God. Wiz: This sword is very strong in Melee but has a short ranged, but is quick for attacks. This sword burn allways by 10 seconds. And it can use fire, magma and lava powers. In addition is invicible to human's eyes. Boomstick: But all people of Hope Broken are mach 1. Wiz: I forget that, with this Slash can doing Slash Fire, Lava impulse, Art of Magma and his favorite attack Fenix Dance, learned this attack mixing a Peru dance called Danza de las Tijeras with lava power. Boomstick: He stole people, and one object is the Magma Gun, is very difficult to use and has much ranged potential but its shoots are weaker. But this shoots can burn enemies. Wiz: And most important item, The Lava Cube. The Cube is the most important weapon of Slash, and he is the only who can use this Cube. Boomstick: Why? Isn't fair. Wiz: Because if you touch the cube even if you're inmune to lava, fire or magma except to the Magma God you will die burned. Boomstick: Isn't fair, but he will launch enemies minors killing their. Wiz: With the Lava Cube Slash Grey can manipulate fire, magma or lava too and not only created. Boomstick: And invoce a giant fucking robot. But unfortunally he doesn't like the robot. Wiz: He survived burned in a vulcan not inmune to vulcan. He can dodge the light beam, this attack goes to light speed and run more faster than the beam so Slash is Light Speed with FTL reacts. He burn a giant rock with fire. He has the control to the Magma Blade and Lava Cube, pulverize a mountain, cut the Lava Monster with a single Blade slash, just one. And with 8 members of High Fate and Linkogem defeated the Dark Knight Winged. Boomstick: But for damaged the last attack of the Knight in the bad ending he transform in Devil Knight, but in the good ending he pass a new form called Magma Knight and all Slash stats buff more. But he isn't good in hand battles or lacking experience. Wiz: But his smart analysis in battle and extreme good weapons doing extreme difficult for kill him. He is the Magma Knight. Slash Grey: I will protect all I don't have option. A god saved me and I will be a ally and protects him. I'm the Magma Knight!! DEATH BATTLE Kyle is sitting on a park bench talking to jane Kyle: Yeah I get it Jane we- He spots Slash Grey walking towards him with his sword drawn Kyle: Jane if I don't call you back assume I'm dead. Kyle hangs up the phone and walks over to Slash Kyle: What's the big idea? Slash: I challenge you to a fight! We shall see who is the greater warrior. Kyle: Alright then. I'm always up for a little challenge. Kyle draws his two pistols Kyle: This should be interesting... FIGHT! Kyle begins to fire his pistols but Slash blocks all the bullets with his sword and runs at Kyle and attempts a huge sword strike. It's blocked by Kyle's machetes. They begin an intense sword fight, showing that they are evenly matched. Slash kicks Kyle in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. He then lifts a large chunk of earth and tosses it at Kyle. He dodges out of the way, and pulls out his AA12. He shoots rapidly, but Slash manages to avoid all of the shots and slices Kyle's chest open with a Fire Slash. Kyle appears to be dead. Slash: I guess I'm the superior fighter. Kyle: Nope! Slash: What the?! Kyle: Listen bud, I've been impaled 17 bajillion times, gotten shot in the chest, and had my NECK SNAPPED and I'm still standing here. You think a little baby cut like that's gonna hurt me? Think again asshole! Kyle then summons his ultimate weapon-the Godslayer Katana. He lunges at Slash and sword fights him. They both slash and swing their swords, cutting through the air and matching blow for blow. Kyle then extends the blade and it sticks though Slash's heart. Kyle then brings the sword upward, slicing Slash in half from his chest up. Kyle falls to his knees trying to catch his breath Kyle: Heh. Pussy. KO! Results Boomstick: What, but Slash is faster than light and kill a planet buster. Wiz: Is really a close one, technique of Slash and his strategy puts in very problems Kyle, but Kyle faced most dangerous things. Yes in fact Slash's Lava Cube will kill easily Kyle but he can't resist much. Remember why he resist the falling of the volcan. Boomstick: Slash will be hard for defeated but Jack an ice user wins him and allways the fire burns ice. Wiz: Kyle's is being impaled by Zalgo's pitchfork, set on fire using hellfire*which hurts way more than normal fire) then being thrown across the room through a brick wall. So he hasn't problems to resist all Slash's attacks. Slash's fires is terrible hot, but the thing is, Kyle has survived being burnt by hellfire multiple times, which is a result of his demon side. Makes sense for a half demon to be mostly resistant to hellfire Boomstick: And hellfire is the most powerful thing in Kyle's universe, and Dark Knight Winged in first was beated in group of 8, second Dark Knight Winged enter becomes evil Slash dissapear in the world. Wiz: Kyle counter the strategy of his group Toby and predict all Slenderman teleports. Is necesary say that Instant speed outclass light speed. Boomstick: Slash can't kill this demon of the good. Wiz: The winner is Kyle.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:GameboyAdv Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles